Rexil's History: The Artifical Saiyan
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: Fasha wasn't killed during the Dodoria's assult on Meat. After waking from a 28 year long coma, she makes her way to Earth and starts a family with an early activated Android 17. This is the story of their son, Rexil, and his struggles through life and death. First fic, so no flames please!
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, so don't sue me Akira Toriyama. First fic, so enjoy and review to leave feedback!

* * *

In a remote part of the galaxy, a female Saiyan was awakening. She sported the typical black hair of the Saiyan race, but she had violet eyes that were rare to the Saiyan race. Her armor was cracked and broken in several locations, and her pink jumpsuit was torn. It was miracle that she was alive, as the rest of her team had died. She was burnt, bruised, and could barely stand, but she was alive. Her name is Fasha.

Even she couldn't believe she was alive. All Fasha knew was that her friends and herself were put in coffins and brought into a Freiza base on Planet Meat. She had been betrayed by Freiza and would make him pay while she was still breathing. She wandered through the halls, miraculously unnoticed. As she climbs the stairs to the mess hall, she heard a lot of commotion and decided to eavesdrop.

"Say again, serge?" asked a young and naïve voice. The sergeant that had called the meeting growled at the voice. "As I just said, private, Freiza and King Cold has been confirmed dead. Killed by a low-class Saiyan from Earth that was believed to be Bardock's kid. Could say they were near identical", he said. _"Nice work Kakarot. Bardock would be proud", _thought a smirking Fasha. While the soldiers were in uproar, flipped into the air and landed in front of the sergeant.

"What?! But we chucked you in a coffin! You're dead! You've been dead for 28 years!" said the commanding officer. "Do I look any older than 23 to you?" huffed Fasha. This caused the soldiers to laugh for a few moments until the sergeant became furious.  
"I don't know how you lived, but I'm gonna make you wish you were still dead. Now then, let's see your power level", he said in his deep, western style voice. Although the results frightened him, he didn't show it. "Only 6850? If only you had a scouter, you'd know my power level is 8900!" he said. Fasha knew he was lying about his power level, but not hers. "Prepared to back that up?" she asked while taking a stance.

The soldier charged at her violently, but Fasha side-stepped the attack. She then grabbed the sergeant by the armor and snapped his neck like a twig. The underlings tried to flee, but Fasha vaporized them all before they could move. There she stood, smiling with in all her glory, then she broke down and cried. She felt so weak. Bardock, her home planet, her boyfriend, they were all gone and she only had the luxury of being in a coma on a planet that was dead no chance to save them. She wandered through the halls and found a space pod. Fasha knew what she was gonna do. She was gonna get in the pod and fly to Earth. As far as she knew, she and Kakarot were the only Saiyans left. She wanted to meet the only other survivor and she wanted to know how well he was doing with the next generation. Wiping away her tears, she put the coordinates for Earth, and took off.


	2. Awakening and Unlikey Parents

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, this would be how things went.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth itself, another event was occurring. Inside a laboratory hidden in a remote cave, an android that was once human had been reactivated. He had shoulder length black hair, a black T-shirt with the Red Ribbon Army logo on it, jeans with a cut in them just above the right knee, and a scarf around his neck. He had crystal blue eyes and a lone gold earring. His designation was Android 17, so he was going to treat that as his name.

His programming showed that he wasn't supposed to be reactivated for another year and from there, he was supposed to kill Son Goku before destroying all humans. But he looked down at his sister's capsule to see she wasn't activating as he just did. _"Sorry sis. But I'm not gonna do this without you", _he thought. With that, Seventeen flew out of the lab. To think that two weeks later, he was out at parties every other night and clubs every night he wasn't at parties.

This was his schedule: Wake up at 5 P.M., find a hot girl to take with him, go to party or club, get drunk, make out with girl, drop girl off in the streets, go home, sleep at 6 A.M., embrace the hangover. But today, he woke up at 9 A.M. He didn't know why, but something was telling him to. He got out of bed and flew up to the roof of this apartment building and looked to the horizon. He saw a small, spherical object falling from the sky. Seventeen let curiosity get the best of him and flew to investigate.

Upon reaching where the object crashed, Seventeen landed and was in for a shock. There, in the crater, was a Saiyan space pod. Seventeen was scared at this. The only Saiyans in his databanks were Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and Gohan. He thought it would be fun fighting a Saiyan he knew about, but he did not want to fight one he had nothing on. But he was in for a bigger shock.

This Saiyan was female and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But he wasn't saying that out loud. "Who are you Saiyan woman?" he asked instantly. She appeared to be in hibernation during her trip and was still drowsy. "I'll answer you if you tell me how you know about my race", said the Saiyan with a yawn. "I am Android 17. Five Saiyans were on this planet and they're data was put into my data banks. 5 lived, 3 died, two have called this place home", answered the irritated cyborg.

This Saiyan woman seemed mildly surprised, but kept her end of the deal. "My name is Fasha", she said simply. "Does a Saiyan by the name of Kakarot live here?" she asked. Seventeen lied easy by shaking his head. "He died of a heart virus. His brother is dead. His half breed son is now being raised by the human mother, Nappa died by his hands, and the prince lives with a rich scientist chick in depression that his rival is dead", he explained. If Seventeen only knew his lie jinxed it to the point of where Goku _had_ contracted the virus a day later and would fight it for six months. Fasha looked upset her that she couldn't see either one of Bardock's kids.

"Say Fasha, if you have no place to stay, you could stay with me in my apartment", offered Seventeen. Fasha smiled at his kindness, but wanted to ask him another question. "Do you think you could teach me about Earth customs too?" she asked. Seventeen nodded, so she accepted his offer. Little did they know, another week later, they would be more.

_9 months later…_

Seventeen couldn't believe this. He was a father. He chuckled at the memory of how he and Fasha became a couple in a week while trying to teach Fasha about Earth customs.

_9 months earlier…_

"See Fash, on Earth, honesty may be encouraged, but don't go telling people you're an alien. When people asked if I was really called Seventeen, I told them my dad wasn't very bright", he had said. Fasha looked annoyed at this. "It's only common sense Sevvy. You don't have to remind me", she said. Seventeen had just rolled his eyes. "If it weren't for this, I could be making out with a hot chick and getting drunk by now!" he complained. Fasha giggled at this. "As if you didn't do that enough earlier in the week. And in case you've forgotten, you're the one that chose to not go tonight", she reminded him. Seventeen knew he was beat, but didn't admit it. Instead he said "Today's lesson is over", which made Fasha giggle even more.

Later that same day, Fasha was on the roof, contemplating her ever changing feelings for Seventeen. He may have been an occasional jerk, but he also acted like a child and could be really sweet. In a way, it was like her old boyfriend Zorn. Only a few differences were keeping the two from being the same. Zorn had been an elite Saiyan that had a very cold side to him. Seventeen was a commoner that didn't have a cold circuit or bone in his whole cyborg body. Zorn had been raised on Planet Vegeta and had been the King's royal advisor. Seventeen had been raised on Earth and only really talked to Fasha. Zorn had died serving his king with no thought of his girlfriend in mind. Seventeen had no master and would gladly save another's life. But it was the last difference that completed Fasha feelings for Seventeen. He made her smile genuinely while not even Zorn could do that. She made a good decision in her mind. The next day she would tell Seventeen how she felt. If she only knew that from Otherworld, Zorn was proud of how she could get over him and move on.

The next morning, Fasha was eating breakfast when she saw Seventeen. " I thought you'd have snuck out and gotten drunk last night", she said while trying to suppress a giggle. Seventeen just yawned and got a bowl of cereal from the cabinet. He sat down across from Fasha and ate while talking. "How'd you sleep?" Fasha was surprised at how for once, they were being civilized. "Good enough", she replied. "You got the check for the landlord?" she asked. Seventeen held up the envelope containing the check while nodding. "How are we being so civilized for once?" asked Fasha. Seventeen shrugged. "Maybe because I'm not having a hangover this time", the android suggested. Fasha couldn't help but agree.

Fasha expected Seventeen to start schooling her about Earth after breakfast. But instead he sat down and flicked on the news. Figuring she better drop Seventeen some hints, she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anything interesting happening in the world?" she asked. Seventeen nodded in response. "Cops caught a rapist that's been hanging around for the past week outside the building", he said. Fasha shuddered to think about if he got to her. But then again, she could probably just grind his bones to dust if he tried. Seventeen got off the couch a few hours later and started to fly off the balcony. He beckoned a confused Fasha to follow him. She complied and they stopped in a mountainous region.

"Fight me", demanded the android. Fasha was confused, so Seventeen explained. "I've been programmed with an infinite energy processer. If Kakarot were alive, I would easily beat him at full power. But I wouldn't care. My design is far superior to any Saiyan", he said in a cocky voice. Fasha took that insult to the Saiyans personally and kicked Seventeen across the face to send him flying. She then flew behind him and kicked him into the air. She disappeared and reappeared behind him to trap him in a full nelson. Fasha threw Seventeen toward Earth and thought she had won. Until the dust settled. There stood Seventeen, unscathed and cracking his neck. Fasha became furious at this and launched an energy ball into the air, and made it rain multiple balls. Then she unleashed a Full Power Energy Wave on him. Fasha was exhausted, but was glad at how strong her training on Earth made her. But again, the dust settles and there stood an unscathed Android 17.

With a sadistic smirk, the android charged at Fasha and unleashed a flurry of blows. Fasha couldn't believe it. She put everything she had into those attacks. Now Seventeen was putting power into attacks and showed no signs of tiring. Fasha was tired. She was swaying on the spot. Seventeen was not tired. In fact, his energy was the same as when the fight first began. "So that's it? I thought a Saiyan I had no data on would be a challenge!" The android chuckled at what he said. "Oh well. Guess Freiza was right when he came to Earth. A monkey is just a monkey. Haha!" Seventeen shouted as he threw what was meant to be a knockout blow. But Fasha just stopped it cold. She had finally snapped and looked Seventeen dead in the eyes. "You will mock the Saiyan race no more", she said with a voice full of rage. Suddenly, it happened.

Her hair stood up, her aura shifted from pink to gold, and her eyes rolled back into her skull. Fasha sent Seventeen flying across the mountain. Fasha was not letting up. Just as the android started to recover from one blow, the female Saiyan landed another one. Seventeen couldn't believe where she had gotten this power. With one final kick, Fasha sent Seventeen into a rock. "Never underestimate a Saiyan woman", she said before reverting to normal. Suddenly, she realized what she had done. "SEVENTEEN!" she cried as she dashed to the rubble where Seventeen was buried. Fasha began crying from a feeling of weakness again. She thought she was going to lose another she cared about and couldn't help. Until she heard a sound. It was someone groaning. She ran over to the source to find Seventeen, injured and with ruined clothes, but at least he could stand up. Fasha wasn't hiding her emotions any more. She kissed Seventeen full on the lips. What she didn't expect was the kiss to be returned so quickly. Seventeen began to reach for the bottom of her shirt when a hand stopped him. "Not here", she whispered. "Back at the apartment then?" asked the android. "And a lot of it, Seventeen", said Fasha. And they did just that.

_9 months later…_

Almost a month after that fight, the pair learned that Seventeen had made Fasha pregnant. Four months later, Fasha informed Seventeen that the doctors said they were having a son. A month later, Seventeen and Fasha got married and bought a house in the woods. Now, Seventeen was waiting outside the hospital room for the baby to be born. Suddenly, he heard a baby making noises. The doctors allowed him to enter. There, Seventeen saw his beautiful wife, holding his son.

The boy had spikey black hair exactly like Super Saiyan Trunks' hair, his father's crystal blue eyes, and his mother's furry brown tail. "Hey Sevvy. Look who I have to show you", she said with a smile. The baby looked at his father and smirked his father's trademark smirk. At such a young age, the two were impressed. "What should we name him? We never thought of one", reminded Fasha, This time, it was Seventeen's turn to smirk. "I thought of one at our wedding. Our best man. The landlord. Rexil" The baby gurgled happily at that name. "Welcome to the family… Rexil" said a happy Fasha. Seventeen was happy too, but he knew what would happen soon. But he had a plan for it.


	3. Family Flight and the Legacy Begins

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own DBZ, so Toriyama don't sue!

* * *

_1 month later…_

_Fasha _P.O.V.

I'm floating in space. Don't ask how, because I couldn't tell you. Last thing I remember was putting Rexil to sleep and lying down in bed with Seventeen. Speak of the devil, I see them. On top of that, Rexil looks to be about 14 or 15 wearing a suit for basic combat. All of us are floating above Earth, but I'm closer to the atmosphere and they don't notice me.

Is that Freiza's ship?! No, but it's so similar. Oh God, it's Cooler, Freiza's older and stronger brother! Now finally, Rexil and Seventeen are talking… to Cooler. "What business do you have here, Cooler? The one that killed your brother is dead. There's nothing of value here for you", spoke Rexil. Cooler only smirked. "Is that so? In that case, I just blow up the planet then", he said sadistically. I couldn't believe it. My husband and son were going to face off with the last remnant of the Cold family.

Cooler only chuckled as he raised a single finger. Rexil and Seventeen fired identical yellow waves of energy. Now Cooler laughed as a Supernova was created from his finger. The attack absorbed the beams. "Not possible!" shouted a scared Seventeen. Wanting to help, I unleashed a blast of my own. But it never went near Cooler. It was as though an invisible wall was blocking me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! DIE!" shouted the tyrant. He threw the attack at my only family. Rexil flew at the Super Nova and put his arms out forward. He was actually holding the attack of the most powerful being in the universe. Cooler merely laughed while forcing the attack downward with more power. Seventeen now stood beside our son and help to hold the attack at bay. I wanted to help, but I couldn't move. Now Cooler was frustrated. "Irritating little pests!" he shouted before putting even more force into the attack. Then, something happened that no one expected. Rexil changed into what I'm assuming is a Super Saiyan. I'll spare you the details and cut straight to the point. Rexil and Seventeen began to push the blast back towards Cooler. The front of the ship was actually disintegrating. But Cooler transformed too. He grew slightly taller and part of his shoulders extended. He grew some sort of head gear in addition to a palate over his mouth. The power coming off this guy was intense. Not even a Super Saiyan combined with an Android equipped with an infinite energy processer was holding back that Supernova any more. "NOW DIE, MONKEY AND SCRAP METAL!" shouted an absolutely furious Cooler, obviously mad that he had been pushed to such lengths in order to win the fight. Rexil didn't do anything but close his eyes and smile, as though he was willing to accept death. Seventeen however, was crying. I heard him whisper. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Fash", were his final words. The blast consumed my husband and only son. The next thing I knew, whatever force was blocking my attacks broke and I got hit too. I only felt pain and wanted it to stop. Then, everything went black.

_End _P.O.V.

Fasha woke up with a start. She had only had that dream twice and both times, Seventeen was awake to help her remember it was just a bad dream. But tonight was different. There was no hand stroking her hair. There was no arm pulling her into Seventeen's chest. There was no comforting voice reminding her that it was just a bad dream. There was no crying from a baby that felt his mother's fear. Fasha turned to her left and saw that Seventeen wasn't in bed. She walked to the living room and saw Rexil wasn't in his crib.

Fasha brought out the scouter she stole from Planet Meat sergeant almost a year ago. She may know how to sense energy without it, but she wanted to use it like she did when she brought Rexil home from the hospital. Fasha turned it on and the first signal that was picked up happened to be the 4698 that belonged to Rexil. Fasha had always figured that Rexil's high power level was because of Seventeen's infinite power generator. But that's irrelevant to anything at this point in time. She tracked the signal to where her ship had remained untouched and had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Seventeen, what are you doing?!" shouted Fasha. Seventeen spoke after 20 seconds. "Time for the truth. My programming is… to kill Kakarot. But on Earth, he's known as Goku", he said with a slightly sadistic tone. Fasha was scared, but let him finish. "That's part of the reason I fought you. My secondary objectives are to eliminate any form of threats to my mission. But I can't hold my programming at bay any longer. My twin sister, Android 18, remains deactivated in a hidden lab. Tomorrow is the day she will and the day I was supposed to be activated. With Goku gone (even though he isn't), we will carry out our second objective. Once that's done, our third function will kick in", he said while pausing. "Which is what, exactly?" asked a peeved Fasha. Seventeen looked at her with a look of pure evil. "Eliminate all life forms on this planet", he said. Even his voice was evil.

Fasha was frightened until Seventeen went back to normal. Then she kissed him before slapping him across the face. "I hope you have a plan to keep this family safe", said the angry Saiyan woman. "That's the thing. I've preprogrammed your old ship to send Rexil to the planet New Namek. The Nameks have fine warriors despite being a peaceful race. I have also installed two messages. One for the Namekian elder so he knows why Rexil is there. The other is for when Rexil is growing up. It has knowledge on all the techniques in my database, pictures and the names of things, Earth culture, even "The Talk". Heck I think everything but the kitchen sink is in that message", said the android with a laugh at that last part. "And to keep your beautiful wife from ripping out your circuits in a fight with you and your sister?" said a reassured, but still angry Fasha. Seventeen smiled at this. "500 miles North, 68 miles East. There you will find a tall structure by the name if Korin Tower. Fly to the top and even higher up. There will be a safe place for you there. Use your scouter as a guide", he said.

"And if I want to spend time with you?" she asked seductively. Seventeen gave his usual smirk. "Just fight me, send me flying into some rubble while my sister's back is turned, and say I went somewhere else. She'll go off looking for me, find me, and we'll have a good old time in whatever building I haven't blown up yet", explained the android. The two nodded and shared one last kiss. Then they sent the still sleeping Rexil into space and flew off into their respectful directions.

_10 Years Later…_

While Seventeen and Eighteen terrorized the Earth, New Namek's future hero was growing in power. At this moment in time, he had become a strong 10 year old. He has learned to feed by killing the carnivorous animals of the planet, learned various techniques from his father's message, and learned all about the customs of both Earth and Namek. To top it all off, he was training with the most powerful Namekian alive after Nail had fused with Piccolo. The Namekian's name was Gigam, and the boy's name was Rexil.

Rexil donned a Namekian battle outfit almost identical to what Nail wore. His black hair was spiked up, yet neat all the same. His eyes were a crystal blue, not unlike his father's. But now to cut straight to the point, he's sparring with Gigam. The two are trading fierce blow after fierce blow. In the end, Rexil was readying a final blow, but Gigam declared the spar over.

"Almost had me there Rexil. But you still got a ways to go", said the warrior. Rexil gave a smirk at this. "Maybe if every time I wasn't about to kick your butt you said the fight was over, I'd win", he said. Gigam returned the smirk. "Not likely, but it's certainly a goal worth aiming for", he said. The duo shared a laugh, and then Rexil flew to his ship to learn more about fighting. He turned on the file for techniques, listening to his father's voice. "Alright son, listen up. In this lesson, your gonna learn a technique from a Saiyan in my database. The attack is the Kamehameha. Simple to learn, but power is relative. Cup your hands behind your back and focus your energy there before firing. I know I told you never waste too much energy in a fight, but if you wanna master this attack, rely on some of your reserves to gather energy, 'kay?" Rexil shut off the message and flew to his training grounds to practice using the technique. He cupped his hands and gatherd energy. But every time he used it, he just couldn't get the power he imagined, dispaite the power he was already using could destroy the planet. Rexil prepared to try again, when Gigam touched down next to him, discracting him and making him lose the whole attack.

"Another one of Imtact's machines blow up?" said the bored and irritated child. Gigam shook his head. "A Kanassan is attacking the Eastern Village!" he shouted. Rexil jumped for joy and took off like a rocket, Gigam in hot pursuit. It had been forever since a threat had come to New Namek, three Earth years ago. His Saiyan side was making his blood boil as he wanted to fight this threat.

By the time the duo arrived, the village was in flames. No casualties yet, but that could easily change. They sensed the evil energy and quickly flew to the Kanassan. He was preparing to slaughter the elder of that village when the alien felt a kick to the head. "I don't know what you're doing on this planet, Kanassan. But know this: if you want any chance at living, you will leave and never return with hostile intentions", said the voice of a young boy.

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" asked the alien. "What's it to you?" asked the boy. "Die", said the Kanassan simply before disappearing. Rexil turned around just in time to get punched in the face. Rexil staggered back a few feet, but quickly regained his composure. "Why do you hate Saiyans?" asked the young boy. "It's a long story and Nimbecca is growing old", said the fish looking life form. "I've got a couple minutes", said the Saiyan hybrid. Nimbecca sighed and began.

"It began as a normal morning. The warriors were training; those that stayed at home raised the young. I was a scrapping young warrior back then. But around mid-day, we had a vision. Five Saiyans were coming to exterminate us that night. They transformed into Great Apes and almost destroyed our population. I am the last Kanassan. All thanks to my friend. He jumped in front of a blast that could have killed me. It's strange. When I look at you, you remind me of the female on the team. Unless…..", said the weary old man. There was a brief moment of silence when Nimbecca figured it out. "She's your mother! That explains it! Well, get ready to join her in the next world!" Suddenly, Rexil snapped. This Kanassan, this... lower lifeform had just said he was gonna see his mother in Otherworld when Rexil was so much stronger. Although what Rexil had forgotten is that many races in the universe that can surpress energy, thus the notion that Nimbecca was stronger was lost as well. One message Seventeen left Rexil was how Saiyan hated when other life forms boasted of being stronger than them, and Rexil felt just like that now.

"You certainly talk a lot for a weakling. Looks like I'll have to put you in your place. I think Hell will do the trick", Rexil said darkly. Gigam couldn't believe it. But then he remembered Gohan and Vegeta. Both had Saiyan blood. Although Gohan mainly studied, he still liked fighting. And when a Saiyan fought, death was all that awaited those who got in the way. So he stepped back and let the non Namekians duke it out.

Rexil and Nimbecca rushed each other with brute force. Rexil slugged Nimbecca with brute force. Nimbecca retaliated with a kick to the gut. Both fighters recovered and took up stances. Then they disappeared. Rexil and Nimbecca were moving at incredibly high speeds so that only skilled fighters could track them. Gigam was just barely following them, they were so fast. What he did see was Nimbecca plant his foot firmly somewhere between Rexil's lungs and colon. The young fighter countered with a blast to the elder fighter's head.

The fighters regained composure and rushed again. But something happened. Nimbecca wasn't aiming for Rexil. Just before the fighters collided, Nimbecca veered right and charged at Gigam. Gigam took up a stance and blocked the punch. Then an exchange of blows began. Gigam kicked Nimbecca into the air and threw two blasts. Still acting like the Saiyan he was, Rexil send Nimbecca into a rock immediately after. "Just like old times, eh Rexil?" asked Gigam. "Just like old times", replied the still dark hybrid.

But what the twosome heard didn't sound like the last people that tried to take Namek over last time. "Is that all you've got?" shouted the voice. They turned to find Nimbecca standing there in only wrecked clothes. Nimbecca flew in the air and began gathering energy, a black aura dancing around him. "TAKE THIS! TERROR SPIRAL!" A large black energy wave flew out of Nimbecca's hands in a spinning motion… and it was heading straight for Rexil. "No you don't!" shouted Gigam. The warrior jumped in front of Rexil and unleashed two of his strongest energy waves, but they were merely absorbed by the larger blast. Suddenly, Rexil recalled a story in his pod of how the Namekian Piccolo had done the same for the hybrid Gohan and knew what was gonna happen next. "GIGAM! NO!" Gigam heard the cries of his student and smiled "Sorry about this Rexil. But it has to be done for the sake of the planet. Good-bye", said the strongest living Namekian. The blast came in contact with Gigam and the Namekian screamed in pain at this. The dust settled and it appeared that Gigam had survived the blast. Rexil forgot why he was angry and smiled. "Gigam! You're alive! Hahahaha!" But it quickly apparent that Rexil was wrong. Gigam's eyes rolled back into his skull and the Namekian hit the ground. As Nimbecca flew down with an evil smirk, Rexil eyes watered as he dropped down on one knee.

Suddenly, a vision can unto a certain Kanassan. He saw the boy before him becoming a golden fighter… and his own death at the hands of the golden warrior. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU! DIE!" shouted Nimbecca by unleashing a Terror Spiral that had enough power to kill Rexil even uncharged. But fate had other plans for the two. A golden aura had already enveloped Rexil. The young hybrid was already transforming, his power level skyrocketing to levels only the previous Planet Namek and Earth had ever felt. The black energy wave wound up dispersing upon impact with the aura.

Rexil was undergoing the transformation his mother did almost 11 years ago, but on a higher scale. The ground was shaking violently and the villagers were staring at Rexil as he transformed. His eyes turned teal, his hair stood on end, changed color to match his aura, and he even gained a height increase. Rexil had done what only 3 other Saiyans had done. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan. Nimbecca wasn't about to let this boy win so he charged at him.

"Vision or no vision, you will die!" shouted the Kanassan. Rexil's rage over took him. He grabbed Nimbecca's fist and began to squeeze. "I'm going to break you. One limb at a time", said the new Super Saiyan. True to his word, Rexil relieved Nimbecca of both arms, one after the other. All Nimbecca could do in his vulnerable state was scream in pain. Nimbecca was thrown into the air like a rag doll. Rexil then focused on what he had to do. He thought of his mother, Gigam, Elder Moori, and his father. Then with those thoughts in might, he cupped his hands behind him and began to chant. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Rexil thrusted his hands foward and a huge blue blast left his hands with all the power he imagined it would have and comsumed Nimbecca. This time, nothing was left. The circle was now complete. Rexil now took the mantle of New Namek's lone protector from Gigam just as Gigam had done from Nail. If only he knew what would happen after the next 5 years had past.

* * *

Good, bad, what? Reveiw and let me know! And for those of you starting to think Rexil is basically Gohan in some other form, no he isn't. Rexil has lived on Namek for most of his life with the elder Moori and Gigam being father figures that he loved dearly, so of course he would go Super Saiyan should one of them die. Catch ya tomorrow!


	4. Strange Reunion and New Arrivals

Why do I not own DBZ? That's because I never thought of what would happen after Dragon Ball. And I wasn't born early enough to create before Akira Toriyama. All I own is Rexil. Enjoy!

* * *

_5 Years Later..._

"Come on Rexil! I wanna see Earth again! Please take me with you!" said a young Namekian voice. The now 15 year old Rexil sighed and shook his head for the 10th time that day. Ever since Rexil decided to go to Earth and meet his father and mother, Dende would not stop talking about how he wanted to see Krillin and Gohan again. "No Dende! Look, since you asked me to train you to be a warrior, you are stronger than before, but I still think it's too dangerous", he said. Dende was now aggravated. "Come on! Name at least one thing that shows I'm not cut out to be a warrior!" he cried. The artifical Saiyan chuckled, waiting for that little snag. "Let's see. It took 3 months for you to master energy manipulation and even now your still shaky, your best move is Destruco Disc and you can't even control that, your Kaioken is still too unstable to be useful, your Kamehameha flickers out before it touches the opponent, you pick a reason", he said with amusement in his eyes. Dende now looked sheepish, but Rexil still had something to add. "Besides, there's still two things. 1, that rouge Yurdrat didn't teach you Instant Transmission before he commited suicide. 2, besides me, your the strongest thing on this planet", he said. Dende conceded defeat and went to the Moori's house. Rexil wanted Dende to come with him, but someone had to keep the planet safe. At any rate, he was expecting Earth's heroes to see him as a threat. Sighing, the hybrid put two fingers to his forhead and disappeared.

* * *

On Earth, two android siblings were blowing stuff up and arguing. The first was a young man with long black hair and a scarf around his neck. The second, a girl with blonde hair, blue outfit, and one could call her beautiful if she wasn't evil. Both of them had eyes like cold ice and gold earrings. The man's name was Seventeen and the girl's name was Eighteen. Seventeen was sitting on some ruins of a building and Eighteen was blowing up stuff non-stop. "Hey, calm down sis! You're gonna blow a circuit!" called Seventeen jokingly. Eighteen only turned her head to talk to her brother. "I'm not talking to you!" she called back. Seventeen wanted to have some fun now. "Why? Because I blew up that clothing store?" he asked. Eighteen wasn't in the mood. "No!" was her reply. Now Seventeen really wanted to get under his sister's skin. "Because I killed that 1 gut you thought was cute?" he called with a smirk. Eighteen was beyond pissed now. "Everything I like, you destroy!" she firmly called. From beneath a car, a man bravely rose out with a pistol in his hand. "You monsters... that was my son!" he shouted angrily as he fired the first shot. The bullet bounced off Seventeen's head and even Eighteen stopped firing energy to take note of the man. Sadisticly, Seventeen walked towards the man as he fired more useless bullets. "So you wanna play cowboy, huh?" he asked the man. "All right then old timer, draw!" Seventeen cupped the man's chin and pulled out his own gun. "You're not the only one with a peace keeper", pointed out the android. "Please... don't shoot me", pleaded the man weakly. "Sorry gramps, but you shot first", said Seventeen, but just as he pulled the trigger, he felt a kick to the head that sent him flying. "Alright, who has the balls?!" cried the angry android. "Not you Seventeen. That much is clear", said two female voices. The first was Fasha, ready to fight Eighteen, the other was Eighteen wanted to crack that joke to her brother for years. Only thing those two did besides try to kill each other was tease Seventeen before a fight. "I do, though", said a male teenager's voice. The trio turned to see a young man with crystal eyes, black spikey hair, a blue outfit, and a tail. "Listen buddy, I'm pissed right now, so apologize and I'll let your death be quick", he said. The boy smiled and extended a hand. "Try me on for size", he said. Seventeen chuckled at this. "Your funeral kid. See ya never!" he cried. The boy and Seventeen shouted the same attack. "PHOTON FLASH!" Identical yellow waves of energy hit each other and cancelled. "Wha- You know- But that my- How could-", Seventeen stuttered out, but then it hit him. Fasha realized it as well, but Eighteen was still clueless. That is until Fasha said the same thing at the same time. "Rexil!" The trio shared a hug as Eighteen slowly realized what was going on. "Eighteen, meet mine and Fasha's son, Rexil. Sent him into space when he was a baby to avoid him being traumatized by this hell we've created. Come on and say hi!" he called. Eighteen however, was not interested. She was pissed at how her brother had gotten laid, married, and had a son without her knowledge. She was the older twin, so she was boss. Eighteen send Fasha flying with an elbow to the gut and tried to roundhouse kick Rexil who ducked and backed off. "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU GET ACTIVATED EARLIER THAN INTENDED, SO YOU DECIDE TO MARRY A SAIYAN WHORE?!" she cried angrily. Seventeen had never seen his sister like this. Before being converted, he was the younger twin, but he had slept with other girls and Eighteen didn't care. Why start now? "Listen sis, if you let me explain-" he started, but Eighteen cut him off. "Save it! You've destroyed everything I like, so I'll do the same to you, starting with your stupid, little family", she said evilly. Rexil took a stance, expecting a fight, but Seventeen stood in the way. "Touch my son, and you'll have the fight of your live", growled Seventeen. Eighteen smirked and zipped so she was next to Rexil. While next to Rexil, she ran her fingers through the boy's hair. If Seventeen wasn't mad before, he was now, so he kicked his sister into the air. The latter recovered and the fight between siblings began.

* * *

"Ugh, now where am I?" asked a gruff voice. The source of the voice was a man with black spikey hair, a scar on his face, and green armor. The man's name was Bardock and he was really confused. First, he was sent into the past to kill Frieza's ancestor, then King Yemma of Otherworld said he would go to live permanantly in the future on a planet callet Earth. "This must be Earth", he grumbled. A second, more sinister voice answered. "That's correct, my Saiyan friend", it spoke. The source of the voice was a green, bipedal cicada with a pointy tail. "Great, first thing I see on Earth is an oversided bug", complained Bardock. The creature chuckled at this insult. "Be careful what you say, becasue this bug might squash you", it said. Now it was Bardock's turn to chuckle. "Trust me when I say I'm not the guy you wanna meet in a dark alley", he said. The creature could only smirk at that. "That makes tow of us", were it's words this time. Bardock let out another chuckle as he acsended to Super Saiyan. "Don't say I didn't warn you", he said, as the two opponents began to size each other up before they fought.

* * *

Woah, plot twist! Now what evil genius do you think came up with that? Mwahahahahaha! See ya next chapter!


	5. New Friends and a New Foe

I do not own DBZ. This would be the Mirai timeline otherwise. Enjoy!

* * *

Seventeen and Eighteen were locked in fierce combat. One could only guess what would happen next. Seventeen sent Eighteen flying into a mountainous region. Eighteen fired several energy blast toward her brother as she was flying. Seventeen took them all without putting his guard up. Once both androids recovered, they spoke the same thing. "Thanks to you, my clothes are ruined!" Seventeen rushed at his sister. Before she could put her guard up, Seventeen already uppercutted Eighteen into the air. "Too slow!" he shouted. After that, Seventeen phased behind Eighteen, and kicked her. He repeated this an additional 7 times, but on the eighth, he kicked her down to the ground. Seventeen landed next to the mount of dirt where his sister lay with a smirk on his face. "Guess I always was the better android", he said. But the female android kicked Seventeen in the face as she stood up. But Seventeen made it slear he wasn't about to let his family get killed by his angry sister. The female android threw two Destructo Discs at her Seventeen. The male android created a shield of energy for protection, but the discs were a bluff. Eighteen got up close and sent her brother sprawling to the ground. Before Seventeen could recover though, Eighteen kicked him in the gut and turned around to leave. "It's over!" she said. Even as she walked, she fired an energy wave at her brother's body. The following explosion was immense and when the smoke cleared, Seventeen's body was limp and scorched. Eighteen gave a satisfied smile and flew to Rexil and Fasha. Rexil took a stance, but Fasha began to cry. "So, who's first?" asked Eighteen evilly. Then, a voice Eighteen thought she had just silenced spoke. "What do you mean, sis? We didn't finish our fight", it said. There stood Seventeen, bloody and shaken, but alive. The siblings rushed at each other again, but someone stopped them. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted. There before everyone's eyes, stood the one armed Super Saiyan and protecter of Earth himself, Gohan. "It's been a while Gohan. A year now, right? Nice to see your in good health", spoke Seventeen. Gohan glared at the one that kill his friends so many years ago, but had no interest in HIM. The man in Goku's clothes turned to Eighteen. "You shouldn't get upset just because your brother is a father", he said. Eighteen looked apalled at what Gohan said. "This doesn't concern you! I'm the older sister and I didn't tell Seventeen to get some bitch pregnant!" she shouted. Gohan gave a mirthless laugh. "When Trunks was born, do you think Vegeta told Bulma to become pregnant? No, but he didn't go on a rampage and try to kill Bulma and Trunks. He accepted the new family member. Not just because he found an heir, though", he said. Eighteen curiosity was now piped up to the max. "Why? His son was a hybrid that soiled the purity of his royal blood", she pointed out. This time, Gohan's laugh had a little humor in it. "Because he had finally gained something he secretly longed for: humanity. Gero took your humanity away from you and your brother. Seventeen got some of that back by having a son. If you just join the struggle to protect Earth, you can get your's back too", said the hybrid, extending his hand. Eighteen didn't take it, but smiled. "You got guts, kid. I like that. I'll play it your way for now. But if I find protecting this rock to be boring, I'm blowing it up. By the way, here", she said. In Gohan's empty hand was a Senzu bean. Gohan stared in amazement at the female android, but didn't ask. He ate the bean and now had his left arm back. Gohan wondered if she did that out of more than admiration.

* * *

a

Bardock and the creature were fighting just as all of that was happening. The creature was able to utilize many fighting styles at one. First. it touched it's fingers to it's forehead and fired a beam almost struck the Saiyan down. It drill through the mountain, thanks to Bardock's evasiveness. Then the Saiyan rushed at the bugged and knocked it into several trees. Then Bardock rushed even faster and punched it in the gut. The blood coughed up was purple. The creature stared at this Saiyan he had no data on in surprise. "Blood? I've been forced to draw blood because of this lesser being. NNNNOOOOOO!" The creature became mad and threw it's fists wildly. How it didn't hit Bardock is a mystery. Bardock unleashed an energy wave that was blue that sent the bug flying to the ground. "How are you so strong?!" it asked. "I'm the original Super Saiyan", he stated. Now the creature was boiling mad. "THAT'S IT! You're gone and here's you're going away present! Ka..Me...Ha...Me..." it chanted. Bardock readied his own attack in one hand. "THIS ENDS NOW!" he shouted as the bluish white ball flew toward the creature. The creature was waiting for this. "HAAAAAAA!" it shouted. The giant bug was finally showing it's true power. Bardock's attack got beaten back so easily as well as Bardock getting hit by both attacks. But despite dropping out of the Supe Saiyan state and no longer having the strength to stand, Bardock remained concious. "You could have killed me... why let me live?" he asked. The creature smirked and poised it's tail over Bardock's broken body. "So you can stay awake for this next part", it said simply. The creature lowered it's tail and Bardock screamed.

* * *

While the androids were coming to terms they had to agree with for protecting the Earth and Gohan was getting used to having two arms again, they all felt a huge power surge. "You all feel that?" asked Fasha. Rexil nodded in response. "It's equal to my Super Saiyan form, mom", he said. Eighteen turned to look at Gohan and smirked. "Seeing as how Seventeen and I are going to be protecters now, how's about we consider this our initiation mission", she said mischeiviously. Gohan, serious as ever, nodded and flew off, the others in hot pursuit. If only they knew what they were getting in to.

* * *

What has become of Bardock? What is the creature? What do I mean by they don't know what their getting in to? Have the answer, reveiw! See ya next chapter!


	6. Betrayl and Foes Rising

I do not own DBZ. If I did, Rexil would be incorporated into the storyline. Enjoy!

* * *

The new Z- fighters of the future were flying rapidly toward the source of the power surge. But regardless, Eighteen was able to mentally comunicate with her brother and stay out of any conversations. _"Come on Seventeen! Let's kill these guys now! I'm bored and I need some fun!" _Seventeen turned to look at his sister, eyes widened. _"Why? I thought we joined them. Isn't that why you gave Gohan the Senzu? Wait a minute! Why are you talking to me? I thought you wanted to kill me and my family!" _Eighteen gave the traditional android smirk. _"Why I gave Gohan the Senzu is not important. I just wanted to mess with some heads and have a challenge later on. As for your family, I forgive you. After all, you gave me a new toy for when Gohan and Fasha are dead. Now come on!" _Seventeen shook his head in defiance. _"No way sis! My son is finally home. I know it'll be hard for Fasha and I to make up for the 15 years we didn't raise him, but I'm gonna start today!" _

Eighteen didn't respond. Instead she just flew to Gohan and kicked him to the ground. She followed by blasting Fasha and Seventeen out of the sky. Eighteen looked at Rexil for one fleeting moment before she turned and flew. _"Seventeen, your getting soft. Regardless, you are family, so I'll make you another toy for a while. There! Problem solved. But why did I feel a twinge of... what do human call it... guilt when I attacked Gohan? GAH, no time to think about that now! Now to find those two other pods and get THOSE two online to help me. That'll show Seventeen who's side is the winning team!" Eighteen then_ accelerated in the direction of a place she could not believe she was heading back to.

* * *

Rexil flew down to the ground ran ran to his parents "Mom! Dad! Are you alright?" Fasha got up, followed by Seventeen. "Yeah, I think we're good", said his father, but Fasha had a smirk on her face. "I'm okay too, but Seventeen, I think you have a little something on your lip", she said. "Here, let me get it for you." With that, Fasha kissed Seventeen for the first time in a while, and that one kiss turned into a heated make out session. Rexil shook his head in digust. _"Is this how people act in a relationship? I'm never getting a girlfriend. So what if it makes me a virgin?" _he thought as he went to check Gohan, who was now sitting up. "You alright", he asked. Gohan nodded his head. "Yeah, not a scratch", he said. Rexil wasn't getting the full answer. "That's not what I meant", he said. Gohan sighed, knowing that being raised by Namekians made Rexil smarter than HIS mother had hoped for him to be. "We can deal with your aunt and her betrayl later, Rexil. For now, we have to investigate that high power level!" Rexil nodded in response, and the group of four took off into the sky again.

They arrived in no time flat, but were greeted by a strange sight. A green, bipedal bug with a power lever that only Gohan would be able to handle and some empty Saiyan armor that Fasha recognized. "Who and what the hell are you and what did you do to Bardock?!" she shouted, much to everyone's surprise. The creature smirked at Fasha's out burst. "To answer your second question, I absorbed him into my body. He is now a part of a greater picture now", it said pleasantly. Fasha couldn't believe that just when she had a chance to meet her old friend, some oversized bug absorbed him. "To answer your first question, my name is Cell. I am an Android. But enough about me", he said, now pointing at Rexil and Fasha. "Who are you two? I have no record of you in my data base", he asked. Fasha answered first. "Probably the only female Saiyan alive, Fasha", she said. Rexil powered up to Super Saiyan for dramatic effect. "Son of Android 17 and Fasha, Rexil!" he shouted proudly. Cell smirked at how Rexil was willing to waste his power on a display.

"I'm glad you mentioned you're father. That brings me to my programming", he said, trying to appear as a friend. "Were you supposed to help Eighteen and I destroy Earth?" asked Seventeen. Cell gave an evil laugh at that. "No, you fool! I am programmed to achieve my perfect form and become the ultimate android. But to that, I need to absorb you and your sister. Now come so I can make you a part of greatness!" he declared. Rexil, Fasha, and Gohan blocked Seventeen and dropped into fighting stances. "You touch my husband and I'll kill you!" shouted Fasha with hatred in her eyes. "I just reunited with my father, I'm not gonna let some overgrown cicada take him away from me!" said a determined Rexil. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan, his power level now towering over all but Cell. "Seventeen and Eighteen have already destroyed enough of this world, I'm NOT gonna let you wreck it even more!" With that, the fight began.

* * *

At the ruins of Dr. Gero's old laboratory, Eighteen landed on top of some of the destruction and looked around. _"I can't believe I'm back here again for a reason besides staying here when I'm not destroying stuff. But Seventeen has to pay for becoming so weak!" _she thought. Going down an elevator, she arrived in a room she and her brother had always disregarded. In it were two android containment pods just like what she and her brother were in 15 years ago. On one pod was the number 19 and on the other was the number 16. Through a quick analysis of powers, she determinded who should fight who. She could take Gohan, number 19 could beat Fasha with minimal trouble, and number 16 should crush 17 and Rexil like insects. Sighing that she was reduced to relying on androids Gero had locked away for some reason, she pushed a button each pod and the doors opened.

* * *

There you have it! A new future saga is approaching. Can you guess what it is? Leave a reveiw or PM if you know! See ya!


	7. The Brawls of Fate

Hey guys, what's up?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and any related series belong to Mr. Akira Toriyama, although I claim all rights to Rexil. Enjoy this chapter please!

* * *

"Why are you helping me anyway, Gohan? I thought you hated me", asked Seventeen as the duo watched Fasha and Rexil begin to fight Cell. "Don't get it wrong, Seventeen. I still don't trust you. I'm only giving you a chance because despite it all, you have a family to fight for. I fight to make sure my mom and grandfather stay alive and to honor my father's legacy! But your more like Vegeta in the trust issue. When he settled down with Bulma, we gave him a shot. So the first hint of betrayl, and your spare parts", he said. Meanwhile in the fight, Fasha was having the time of her life while Rexil was struggling. "I haven't had this much fun since that one night stand with Bardock the resulted in Kakarot's birth. He may have been ruthless, but he made a good fuck", said the final female Saiyan. Rexil was blocking Cell's fist and nearly broke his wrist in the process. "Mom, a little help", he said. Fasha gave a sheepish look and knocked Cell away.

"Impressive", said the bio android. "But Fasha could not even handle Android Eighteen, let alone me." To that, Fasha gave a typical Saiyan smirk. "Never underestimate a Saiyan woman, Cell", she said. "I was going to show this to Eighteen today, but since your here, you get a sneak peek. Hold on to your tails, boy!" Fasha began to raise her power and became a Super Saiyan. "So what was your trigger?" asked Rexil with interest. Fasha's eyes became distant. "Accepting that crying over what I've lost won't bring it back and that I should look toward the future", she said. Rexil nodded, as Moori told him those exact words on Namek after the loss of Gigam. With the hearts of lions and the rage of bull elephants, the mother/son Super Saiyan duo charged into battle.

* * *

Seventeen smirked at his wife and son. _"Yep. They're Saiyan warriors alright", _he thought. He was about to talk to Gohan until an explosion happened from behind and out of the smoke came three androids. The first was Eighteen. The second was a short, fat, albino male that wore strange clothes. The second was a tall man with a red mohawk. He wore a black jumpsuit and green armor. "Hey boys", said Eighteen teasingly. "I want you to meet my two new friends. Number 19", she said, pointing at the albino. "And number 16", she said, now pointing at the tall one. "Fighter with great power located", said 19 in a computerized voice. "Affirmative", said 16. Both of them sounded emotionless. "Look sis, listen. There's this green bio android, programmed to absorb us. His name is-" he began, but 16 interuppted. "Cell. I have detailed files on him. Should 17 and 18 be unable to kill Goku alone, Cell was meant to absorb them and continue the mission", he said. Seventeen stood in amazement, but Gohan didn't care. "You know what, Seventeen? Forget diplomacy. I'll just kill that murderer and keep Cell from EVER becoming perfect!" he shouted. With that, the son of Goku got up close to the blonde android and fired a blast in her face. Once Eighteen recovered, she was angry. "You little BASTARD!" she shouted as she rushed at him.

Gohan dogded the punch and attempted to punch her. Eighteen foresaw that and simply dodged as well. "POWER BLITZ!" The pink energy ball that came out of her hand hit the son of Goku in the gut and sent him flying. But he recovered and put both hands above his head. "MASENKO-HA!" he shouted. A yellow wave of energy flew out at Eighteen, who countered with an energy shield. Eighteen whirled her hand above her head and threw a disc of energy at Gohan. Gohan could only barely dodge, but the attack still knicked his face, opening an old scar. "Hate to open one of your old scars, but thinking of what Gero did to me and my brother does that all the time", she taunted. Gohan just couldn't take it any more. "And you do that everytime you use Krillin's attack and crack a joke about how killed Piccolo! THIS IS FOR THEM AND ALL THE OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE WHOSE LIVES YOU'VE CUT SHORT!" he shouted. Gohan was already a Super Saiyan, but he went further. His hair stood up straighter and blue lighting cascaded down his body. Eighteen backed away in fear at the sight of this... monster. This wasn't the man whose feeble attempts to beat her from boyhood ammused her to no end. This was now a monster that had taken the form of Gohan just to try and scare her. "Ready to die, toaster oven?" asked Gohan sadisticly.

* * *

At the same time Gohan began to fight Eighteen, Android 19 attempted to attack Seventeen. The boy with long black hair half expected 16 to jump in as well. But to his surprise, the tall android was protecting a nest of baby birds and well as some squirrels from the highly explosive and firery battle between Cell and Rexil and Fasha. Seventeen looked as his family for all of one second and recieved a face full of fist. "Heh, come get me if you can", he said to 19 with a smirk. The albino just gave a smirk right back at him. "Data indicates you will lose", he said cockily. An unlucky human came out of hiding to investigate to source of the fighting and the first thing he saw was 19's face, With a villianous smile, the white android put a hand on the man's face and drained the man of his energy. "Thank you for the energy", he said as the man dropped dead. Both Seventeen and 19 were ready for a fight. If only they could have foreseen the Special Beam Cannon that ripped through 19's body or the red color the covered Seventeen like a blanket before darkness took over.

* * *

It was at least 7 hours after the fights. Android 16 was running on reserve power. Android 19 was dead. Cell had absorbed both Seventeen and Eighteen to become perfect. Gohan lost control of the power he had gained fighting 18 and succumbed to the new power of Cell. Enraged that they had lost family, Fasha and Rexil charged at Cell, but remained unable to do anything. Just before Fasha had passed out, Cell told her he would be holding a tournament in 10 days time before flying off somewhere. A figure was flying around in the sky despite the rain. To him, it was as if the world was crying about what the androids had done. This boy was younger than Gohan by at least 8 years. He had lavender hair, blue eyes, and wore casual clothes. His name was Trunks and he was just landing in the area where the biggest bit of destruction he had ever seen awaited. He turned his head to see the knocked out form of Fasha imbedded into a car. _"No! To think she told she unlocked Super Saiyan. Two Super Saiyans wasn't enough to end Seventeen and Eighteen?!" _he thought. He ran through the city ruins to find the unconcious form of a Saiyan he had never seen before wedged into a building wall. _"I don't know who you were, but my hat's off to you for knowing you were on our side", _he thought with a sad smile. Trunks couldn't believe that someone else could fight the androids. Next Trunks to to see a nearly destroyed android in a sitting position. "I... am... 16. I... am... an... ally", he managed. Trunks nodded. "I promise I'll get my mom to repair you", he vowed. But as Trunks walked further, the most grusome sight greeted him. "No...", he choked out.

Gohan, his best friend and mentor, was apparently dead in front of him. Trunks could believe it. Was this Gohan's way of saying goodbye after he was knocked out during their last training session together? Trunks fell on his knees and began to cry. He let out a roar of nothing but rage. His hair stood up and turned gold. His aura became gold as well, while his eyes turned teal. Trunks had now acsended to the rank of Super Saiyan. He turned to gather 16 when he heard Gohan voice. "I'm not dead yet Trunks. Neither are the others", he moaned as he stood up. He was shaking and badly beaten, but alive. "Master Gohan!" shouted Trunks as he hugged his master. "Good job of becoming a Super Saiyan, Trunks. Get Sixteen and Fasha, and I'll get Rexil", he said. The newest Super Saiyan merely raised an eyebrow at the name "Rexil". Gohan sighed in aggrivation. Boy, was Trunks gonna get a hell of a story.

* * *

There will be a later chapter explaining everything. But not until after what true DBZ fans know what's coming next. Review and I might update faster. Catcha all later!


	8. Namek's Second Attack

Hey guys, what's up?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and any related series belong to Mr. Akira Toriyama, although I claim all rights to Rexil. This chapter is probably my favorite thus far. Enjoy and prepare to be amazed.

* * *

"Mom, Rexil, Fasha, 16, Zelax, I'm home!" said Trunks cheerfully as he walked in. It had been 8 days since that great battle where Cell made his presence known. Rexil and Trunks never really got along. At first, the two mothers thought it was because Rexil was the son of Android 17. But as it turned out, it's because they just hated each other's ideas. Trunks maintained he didn't need to use his mom's time machine to save the past, Rexil said better to keep others in the past from suffering how the people of Earth already had. But once Fasha revealed she had a daughter with Seventeen a year after Rexil was sent into space, things quieted down at least a LITTLE bit. The sister of Rexil was named Zelax. Having crystal eyes akin to that of her brother and father, Zelax was a firery red head that wore a simple jean, t-shirt, sneakers combo. Not good for fighting, but mobility was 100% unrestricted. Also, unlike with Rexil, Zelax got along with Trunks just fine.

"Hey!" she cried as she hugged Trunks. Rexil only cast a glare at the sight of his little sister hugging Trunks. So it was just a one year difference. Rexil didn't like Trunks being near his sister.

"Greetings", said 16 as he walked into the room. After meeting Bulma, 16 was better then his original design intended.

Bulma, however, remained working on the time machine. "When are you finally going to agree with Rexil and use the time machine?" she complained.

Trunks sighed in irritation at his mother. "Mom, I told you! I don't need the help of dead people from the past" he shouted. "After learning to control my Super Saiyan form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I could beat Cell with one arm tied behind my back!"

Rexil gave a laugh. "Maybe, in his Imperfect form. But in this state, you need to get stronger in the past first", he said.

Trunks only glared before Zelax stepped in. "Will you two ever stop fighting?" she asked.

At this, Rexil couldn't help but laugh. "Not likely, sis!" he said before freezing up.

"Rexil?" asked Fasha curiously.

The young artifical Saiyan just gave his mother an incredulous look. "You don't sense that? It's Gohan! He's on New Namek... and his energy is dropping fast", he said.

Zelax was the first to sense that her brother was right and spoke. "I'm going with you!" she said, knowing Rexil would say he was leaving.

Trunks glared at Rexil, still not liking Rexil one bit. "I'm going too! If it's my master Gohan in trouble, I must help him!" Rexil only sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if either of you begin to doubt how things are going to turn out, find me and I'll take you back here", he said sharply. Trunks and Zelax each grabbed Rexil's arms as Rexil touched to fingers to his forehead. "Mom, 16, you need to stay here to protect the Earth incase more then Cell shows up", he said before either could protest.

"Affirmative", said 16 in his emotionless voice. Fasha only shook her head in disappointment.

"Just come home alive with your sister and Trunks", she said. Rexil gave an Android 17 smirk before disappearing. Fasha gave a sigh. "Sometimes, the boy is too much like his father", she said. Bulma and 16 had never gotten to know 17, so they had no idea of how things would turn out.

* * *

The trio of Saiyan hybrids appeared on New Namek to a surprise. A legion of robots that seemed low level in technology compared to Rexil and Zelax's android halves or Android 16, they were enough to keep the Namekian warriors and their low power levels on edge.

"KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard a voice shout. The blast eliminated several robots at once.

"I know that voice", said Rexil. The boy smirked at the teenage Namekian that dropped down infront of the three. "Finally mastered the Kamehameha wave, did ya Dende?"

Dende smiled at his mentor with a nod. "Yep! With you gone, it's up to me to protect Namek!" he said.

Trunks almost instantly spoke up. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to look for Gohan!"

Zelax nodded instantly in response. "Sounds good! I'll go track down the one responsible for this!"

Rexil smiled at his sister. "Just don't die!" he called as Zelax and Trunks flew off.

Dende and Rexil then turned to save the Namekians that were being seiged by the robots.

* * *

Longtime, no update, I know. But I was actually stumped for this one. See ya whenever!


	9. A New Battle Begins Everywhere

Hey guys, what's up?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and any related series belong to Mr. Akira Toriyama, although I claim all rights to Rexil. This chapter is probably my favorite thus far. Enjoy and prepare to be amazed.

* * *

Zelax was a bit upset with Rexil after killing a few robots. Sure, Rexil was a great brother and all, but he was so overprotective. _"Damnit Rexil! I'm not a little girl! I'm 14 and I can take care of myself!" _she thought with anger as she sent a powerful blast flying towards 5 robots. But it was then that she heard clapping. Slow.. evil...metallic.. mechanical clapping.

"Not bad, Little Miss Monkey. For a non-Super Saiyan, you are indeed powerful", said a robotic male voice that sent shivers down Zelax's spine. "All that said, you still stand no chance against me!"

Zelax turned to see another robot, but this one was different. It was tall, sleek, and looked alien in appearance. It had a rounded head, four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. It's long tail thumped on the ground hard, and it's skin was a metallic aquamarine color.

"Allow me to introduce myself, monkey girl. I am Cooler, ruler of the universe and brain of the Big Gete Star", he said as though he had the most luxurious life in the galaxy.

The last part confused Zelax to no end. "The... Big Gete Star?" she asked in a confused voice. "I've studied most of the stars in the galaxy, but I have never heard of that one", she admitted.

Cooler simply sighed in annoyance. "You are a fool. The Big Gete Star is the very machine attacked to this planet. It began as a lone supercomputer ship, floating alone in the vastness of space. As it travelled, it integrated any form of technology it passed by with itself to become the mechanical marvel it is today. One day, however, it integrated me. Several days before, I had been defeated by a Saiyan monkey much like yourself. But, instead of controlling me, I used my sheer willpower to give ME control instead of the chip! I made myself a new body and came here to lure the Saiyan that beat me out of hiding!" he explained.

Zelax had more knowledge over technology then Rexil did, being raised directly by both her parents in secrets and all, but this was super advanced even by her standards. "And why Namek? Of all the people in the universe, despite having decent warriors, they pose no threat to you. I should know, my brother was raised by them", she said.

This prompted Cooler to laugh. "So, you have brother? Good. Now if you don't have the information I seek, perhaps HE will! Now tell me, where is the Saiyan called Goku?" he asked.

Zelax only chuckled at this. After what her mom and dad told her, she knew Cooler would be disappointed. "Hate to break it to ya buddy, but Goku is dead. Killed by a virus, no less", she said with a smirk on her face.

Cooler looked as though he blew a circuit. "No... NO...NO! My quest for revenge THWARTED! By the lowest level life form possible, no less!" he shouted. He could not believe that the one Saiyan he wanted to fight was killed by something that wasn't his own hand.

"So, now that you have no purpose left, you'll leave Namek and never come back, right?" asked Zelax hopefully.

Cooler gave a look of sheer evil and maliciousness. "Not likely, my dear little monkey. With him out of the picture, now I'll just destroy all remnants of his race!" he shouted with the impression of a psycho. "And I'll keep terrorizing these Nameks if it's the only way to draw them out of hiding", he added.

Zelax simply flared up her aura and took a fighting stance. "I WON'T let you! I'll kill you first!" she shouted with rage and determination.

Cooler gave a slightly amused chuckle. "Not even a Super Saiyan and you wish to fight me?" he asked. "That Saiyan honor of yours will be your downfall!" he shouted. Then, without warning, the two rushed at each other, prepared for combat.

* * *

Fasha was massaging her forehead as she went into Bulma's medicine cabinet. She had had an awful headache that refused to go away since Seventeen was absorbed by Cell, but painkillers just weren't cutting it for her. She and Rexil had fought like lions when they looked over to see Seventeen get absorbed. But it just wasn't enough. She knew Seventeen would be laughing at her wondering what she could have done.

"Sevvy, you always put a smile on my face. You and your laid back personality", she said. Fasha then just chuckled at something that her former boyfriend Zorn would say to her about that.

_"Laid back like that lazy bum you had sex with? You know, that other low-class Bardock", _she heard Zorn saying in her head.

If Fasha didn't have such an aching head at the moment, she would have thought she was crazy. "No. Bardock was just a lazy bum all the time unless he was fighting or he f**ked someone", she said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, noise rang out from the city. Fasha simply growled at this. "Did Cell break his truce towards not attacking for 10 days already?!" she shouted as she jumped out of the window and flying to the scene.

But surprisingly, it wasn't Cell that was attacking the city. It was three other androids. The first was short with a sombrero and purple skin. He did not look human in the slightest.

The second looked slightly more human, but he still looked really far from passing. He skin was silver, he was abnormally tall, and had a black braid for hair. He kept a very serious face as well.

The third could have been human if he was giving off an energy signature. He had Caucasian skin, had a yellow sleeveless jacket, and a trucker hat. When he noticed Fasha, he gave an evil smirk.

"You're not Goku..", he began, but then he gave a shrug. "Whatever. I'll fight you anyway", he finished before charging at Fasha.

Fasha barely had enough time to go Super Saiyan and block the oncoming punch by raising her arms in front of her in an "X" position. But regardless, she was still sent flying back a few feet. Fasha growled, realizing this wouldn't be easy.

* * *

I have nothing to say here. Bye!


	10. Time Spent and Lessons Learned

Hey guys, what's up?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and any related series belong to Mr. Akira Toriyama, although I claim all rights to Rexil and Zelax. This chapter is probably my favorite thus far. Enjoy and prepare to be amazed.

* * *

Cooler rushed Zelax with such blinding speed that there was hardly anytime to block the blow that followed. She held her ground well against the kick, but what she didn't expect was Cooler using his tail the send the female artificial Saiyan flying. Once Zelax regained her balance, she growled.

"You're no slouch. I'll give you that", she admitted through grit teeth. Taking after Fasha more so then Rexil did, Zelax had a lot of Saiyan pride and hated if she was at a disadvantage even for a second.

Cooler laughed at this. "You're not half bad yourself. That being said, that's all I'm going to give to you", he sneered at her. "See if you can handle this!" Cooler lazily rose a finger and shot multiple tiny orbs of energy from the tip.

Zelax had no time at all to block that attack. One by one, the little energy spheres hit her midsection at least 30 times. This completely disintegrated the lower and middle part her white t-shirt, exposing her bare midriff.

"Damn you!" she shouted as she charged an green energy blast in her hand. "TAKE THIS! PHOTON... HURRICANE!" she shouted. The moment the blast left Zelax's hand, it became a twister of green energy. The attack slammed into Cooler and sent him flying into a rock. Zelax smirked confidently, thinking Cooler had just bit the dust. But what scared her to no end was the laughing she heard from above her.

There, floating in the air above her, was Cooler. Once he landed, Zelax got a good look at what she did. Cooler's internal circuitry on his chest and half his face was exposed. For the second time since arriving on Namek, Zelax became very hopeful.

But unfortunately, Cooler's words eradicated all of that hope. "Not bad at all, Miss Monkey. But I'm afraid that won't do you any good whatsoever", he said. He proved the point by smirking all the while as his body began to repair the damage that Zelax had caused him. "Your situation is hopeless!"

Zelax only stood there in fear as she watched Cooler's injuries disappear along with her hopes of wining. But just as she thought that, a voice echoed in her head.

_"Zelax, just please remember this. Even when things seem impossible, there is always a way", _it spoke at her.

The female half-breed shook her head defiantly. "That might work if I was fighting Cell or Aunt Eighteen, Trunks, but I don't see it working on this guy!" she shouted back.

But was that true? She then recalled another time she had spent with Trunks while Rexil and his mother were tearing up the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was actually the same day she and Trunks met. At that point, Bulma was attempting to enhance 16's energy processor to be more of a help against Cell and Gohan was waiting for HIS turn in the Time Chamber.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Zelax was just sitting at the edge of Kami's Lookout, her feet dangling over the side of the ledge, and a look of sadness and annoyance in her eyes. _

_The sadness came from the fact that her father had been absorbed by Cell. Of course, her brother was upset as well, but he had never known 17 like she had, so the pain didn't run as deep. But no matter what, neither of them would ever feel the grieve that Fasha felt at the loss of her husband. It was this grieve that was Fasha's motivation to train harder._

_The annoyance came from her brother Rexil. Sure she was glad that they met and happy that she could finally have a peer to talk to, but he was too much like her father. 17 and Rexil were both rather laid back and treat everything like a game. But unlike 17, Rexil also had a slightly arrogant and cocky air about him. That no doubt came from his Saiyan half. But nonetheless, Zelax and Rexil would probably never be on the same level in terms of getting along._

_An unfamiliar male voice brought Zelax out of her thoughts. "Um, excuse me, but who are you?" it asked. Zelax turned to see a boy that looked to be about her age, or at least a year older then her. He had purple hair, blue eyes, and he wore a black tank top, a blue jacket with the Capsule Corporation logo, light blue jeans, and yellow boots._

_"Zelax", she said simply, hoping that this information would get this boy to leave her to her thoughts. She was dead wrong._

_The boy only smiled and sat down next to her. "I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you", he said to her. Zelax simply rolled her eyes._

_"In case you haven't noticed, I was thinking about something, so buzz off", she said with a slightly irritated tone in her voice._

_Trunks nodded in understanding before speaking again. "Thinking about Android 17 being absorbed, are ya? I can understand that, with him being your dad and all", he told her._

_Zelax's crystal eyes widen in response to that. "How do you...?" she started asking, before Trunks cut her off._

_"Fasha and Gohan filled me in on everything. From Fasha's secret relationship with 17, to the birth of Rexil, to the secret upbringing of you", he explained._

_Zelax looked down upon hearing that. "Oh. I guess you hate me, don't you?" she asked him with almost no emotion. _

_But Trunks' response caught her off guard. "I can't hate you for being born or Rexil for defending his family. But I am mad at Fasha for being in a relationship with my father's murderer", he said._

_Zelax stood up and quickly began to walk away. "I have nothing more to say to you", she said. But Trunks got up to follow and kept pace well._

_"Calm down. I never said I wouldn't eventually forgive Fasha in time. But it will take a while. And if your father comes back, I will never except him as one of us. But I will allow him to stay if only for keeping Fasha happy", he admitted._

_Zelax stopped and turned to Trunks with a question. "Why do you keep fighting? Mom and Dad taught me how to fight, and I know Gohan taught you how to fight, but WHY do you fight?"_

_Trunks simply smiled at this. "Easy, to protect this future and free the innocent from people like Cell and your aunt", he said, trying to at least leave Zelax's father out of this._

_But Zelax raised another question. "But you and Gohan have never beaten Dad or Aunt 18, so what's the point in keeping the fight going?" she asked._

_Trunks' shrug completely caught her off guard. "I honestly asked myself that multiple times and I _still _don't know the answer. But if I had to choose a reason, I'd say it's the desire to push forward and accomplish my goal, even if I'm destined to fail, because that way, I at least have a reason to look forward to tomorrow", he said in an almost philosophical way. And with that, Trunks left to find Gohan, leaving Zelax standing there wide eyed at Trunks' words._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Cooler was simply smirking at the frozen female Saiyan the whole time. "So? Have you finally realized you have no hope of beating me? Are you ready to die?!" he asked in a sadistic way.

Zelax shook her head and reentered her fighting stance. "No... NO! I'm not about to just role over and die! Even if I'm going to die here, I can at least die knowing I tried saving this planet!" she shouted.

Cooler simply sighed in annoyance. "Such pride. That pride and love to fight is what makes the Saiyans stand out from the crowd", he said before laughing evilly and taking a stance of his won. "That is how your ancestors were killed and that is how you will join them!"

But just then, in between the two, a column of dust erupted from the ground. Three figures jumped out of the dust and landed while sliding into fighting stances. The first figure was Rexil, golden aura blazing and eyes burning with the fury of a Super Saiyan. The second figure was Dende, with a wild white aura dancing around him. But the third figure gave Zelax the scare of a lifetime.

There, just in front of the first, was a second Cooler.

* * *

The Fasha/ Android 13 battle will be shown next chapter. Bye!


	11. Fighitng For Real and Strategic Thinking

Hey guys, what's up?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and any related series belong to Mr. Akira Toriyama, although I claim all rights to Rexil and Zelax. Enjoy and prepare to be amazed.

* * *

Fasha had never dealt with such an opponent as Android 13 before. Sparring with 17 and trying to kill 18 was one thing, but this android was on a whole other level. He threw a roundhouse kick at her head as she pushed it away.

Android 13 simply laughed at her. "Not bad. Not bad at all. But try this!" he shouted as he charged what looked like an large red ring of energy with a ball in the center. "S.S. DEADLY BOMBER!"

The attack left 13's hands very smoothly and quickly. But what scared Fasha was what was happening. The attack was growing in size as it hurdled towards her. Thinking fast, Fasha put her hands in a Kamehameha position and quickly charged a pink energy wave.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" she shouted as she unleashed the blast. The two attacks met with a great force that sent both Saiyan and android flying back a few feet. The attacks crackled with electricity, neither side letting the other gain an advantage.

Android 13 didn't understand it. "What's goin' on?! My data shows that the only android superior to me is Cell! You can't beat me!" she shouted through grit teeth. It was this moment of confusion that became the opening Fasha was looking for. With determination on her face, Fasha quickly moved her arms up, then down, then centered them again. This created a wave effect that pushed back the Deadly Bomber back.

But 13 wasn't done yet. He poured more power into his attack. This caused Fasha to hold her ground just to avoid her own attack being forced back. Suddenly, without warning, the two attacks exploded in with a dazzling flash of light. This was the opening Fasha was looking for. Using the smoke and light for cover, she did a backflip as she delivered a kick to under 13's chin, sending the android flying into the air. Fasha then jumped into the air after him stopped just as he began to recover. The female Saiyan then delivered a series of blows to 13, not leaving him any openings. Finally, she grabbed 13 with her legs and flew down at a high speed. Just before contact with the ground, Fasha released 13 and flew away, leaving the android to hit the ground alone.

Fasha seemed satisfied with her work and was prepared to take care of the two androids watching everything when she heard a chuckle. "Impossible!" she shouted.

Android 13 stood up, albeit he was panting hard and looking rather beat up. "Heh heh heh. Not bad, city girl. You ain't no slouch, that's for sure!" he admitted with a slight smirk.

Fasha gave a smirk in return. "Never underestimate a Saiyan woman. We're tougher then we look", she said with pride. 13 seemed slightly amused by that.

"I guess you are. But I think I'll hang back for a bit", he said evilly. He looked to the shortest android there. "15, take her."

The android named 15 smiled slightly. "With pleasure, boss", he said as he walked towards Fasha. "You're gonna regret the day you even tried putting up a fight against us."

Fasha only gave a huff at this. "If you think I'm the kind of person that's just gonna roll over and die, you need to learn a little common sense. Saiyan-style", she said with a smirk.

Android 15 then took a stance that was akin to that of Gohan's stance. "And I think I need to teach you some logic. The android way!" he shouted.

Fasha simply took her fighting stance. "Learning from 17 was enough. I think I'll just kill you without the lesson, midget", she taunted.

15 growled at that. "You're gonna wish you didn't say that in the next few seconds!" And with that, he charged straight at Fasha.

* * *

Trunks had been flying around for at least an hour now and still no trace of Gohan. "I don't understand. I've been sensing Rexil and Zelax this whole time and looks like some new monsters have reared their ugly heads, but why can't I sense Gohan?!" he shouted in frustration.

"Maybe because he doesn't want to be found", Trunks heard a familiar voice say from below.

Trunks looked at what appeared to be a cave just beneath him a dropped down. There, standing in the mouth of the cave, stood his best friend and mentor, Gohan.

"Gohan!" Trunks cried with a smile, before Gohan shushed him. "But Gohan, why don't you want to be found?"

Gohan sighed and beckoned Trunks into the cave. "I'll explain once we're under cover", he said simply. "And keep your energy low!" he added.

Trunks seemed very confused, but did as his mentor told him. "You know Gohan, I could go find Rexil and Zelax back here so we could go to Earth right now", suggested the son of Vegeta.

Gohan's eyes widened with slight fear. "Trunks, why is THAT how you got here?! Rexil's Instant Transmission?" he asked with disbelief.

Trunks did not understand what was causing his master to act like this. "Gohan, what's wrong?" he asked. "Please, just tell me."

Gohan sighed, but began to speak. "An Acroasian that I thought my dad killed a long time ago. He's hooked up to some kind of computer that goes around eating planets to gain resources. He can create copies of himself, Trunks. Copies that can regenerate any injury you deal them unless you leave absolutely nothing left", he explained.

Trunks seemed to understand at last, but was puzzled by one thing. "Gohan, if your dad beat this guy, why didn't you just kill him and fly home?" he asked.

Gohan simply chuckled without a hint of mirth in his tone. "Trunks, like I said, he's hooked up to a computer. I DID kill him. At least 20 times before I was overwhelmed. I escaped and I'm waiting for my energy to recover so I can hit them where it hurts. The brain itself", he finished.

Trunks' face suddenly grew serious. "I'll go help Zelax and Rexil right now. You just stay here and recover", he said as he ran out.

"Wait Trunks!" shouted Gohan, but Trunks had already gone.

* * *

Just some random knowledge about this fanfic. Bardock hasn't finished his time yet. He'll be back. Until next chapter, bye!


End file.
